finalfantasyfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Discussioni utente:Teoskaven
Benvenuto Ciao Teoskaven, benvenuto su Final Fantasy Wiki! Grazie per la tua modifica sulla pagina Giudice Gabranth. Lascia un messaggio sulla pagina delle mie discussioni, se posso esserti utile per qualunque problema! -- Ishramit (Discussione) 06:04, nov 19, 2009 Io non ho cancellato proprio nulla, il fatto è che c'è stata la fusione e i contributi sono andati, come dire, a puttane. Anche i miei si erano azzerati, però sono risaliti grazie a tutto il lavoro per rendere funzionante il risultato della fusione, puoi pure scrivere nella tua pagina utente quali pagine hai creato, mi dispiace ma è andata così...Ishramit 13:11, nov 19, 2009 (UTC) Sono felice che tu sia tornato, il tuo aiuto sarà utile ;) Ishramit 14:09, mar 21, 2010 (UTC) OOOOOOH! Almeno tu mi capisci. Aiutiamoci allora, che ci sono parecchie cose da fare. E comunque, che differenza ci sarà tra un gioco in italiano e uno in inglese (a parte i nomi dei mostri più pirla)? Che cosa si impara di meno da quelli in italiano (se si impara qualcosa)? Grazie ancora per avermi appoggiato. --Pmbarbieri 23:45, mar 23, 2010 (UTC) Da quelli in italiano non impari una lingua nuova, forse intendeva quello, lasciamo perdere comunque Ishramit 11:44, mar 24, 2010 (UTC) Manuale di Stile Tutti gli utenti sono pregati di visitare la pagina Final Fantasy Wiki:Manuale di Stile per informazioni sulle tabelle da utilizzare negli articoli. Finalmente Sono pienamente d'accordo. La pagina del beniamino di questa wiki deve essere perfetta. Comunque, adesso manca soltanto l'uscita di V Jump (che tra l'altro sarà un bel regalo di compleanno per me, perchè lunedì faccio vent'anni) e poi ci sarà solo un mese e cinque giorni a separarci dal gioco :D. --Pmbarbieri 15:14, feb 16, 2011 (UTC) Senti, collega, ma nello screen dell'ipermossa EX di Gilgy, cosa tiene in mano? Sembra la Girasole, ma non è tra le otto spade che può estrarre -> 17:57, feb 16, 2011 (UTC) Bon, grazie u.u Teo, che dici di pare la pagina sul "Knights of the Crystals" appena possiamo? Sulla wiki inglese c'è. Ed è inutile che mi attacchi, tanto vinco io XD scherzo neh XD 20:39, feb 16, 2011 (UTC) Secondo ritratto di Prishe Sai che secondo me quel ritratto di Prishe è un falso? Non assomiglia a quello che appariva nelle immagini dove Prishe indossava il secondo costume, e non può nemmeno essere il terzo, visto che Nomura ha detto che sarà diverso nell'aspetto. --Pmbarbieri 23:06, feb 19, 2011 (UTC) Le musiche non sono male. Se solo ne avessero sbloccata qualcuna in più fra quelle vecchie, però... Comunque, per adesso teniamolo pure, però mi sa che si tratta comunque di un falso. --Pmbarbieri 23:41, feb 19, 2011 (UTC) Però... Non male, ma... scusa tanto, non è quello base la sua armatura originale? O ti riferisci a quella grigia che ha nella crepa? Se Prishe ha un bikini credo di sapere il motivo: esistono numerose patch per il gioco, che permettono di modificare il vestiario dei personaggi, fino a rimuoverlo completamente in alcuni casi... Eh, malandrini!!! Per la notizia "più triste", dipende da cosa cambieranno e COME! L'unica cosa certa è che dovrò senz'altro comprarmi la PS3, perchè è lì che lo faranno, penso. --Pmbarbieri 16:26, feb 22, 2011 (UTC) Il problema è che allora sarà una semplice palette swap lo stesso. Lo sprite originale di battaglia di Gilgy non è mica tanto diverso dall'artwork, se ci guardi bene. Senza contare che Nomura lo ha disegnato proprio nella stessa posizione di quello sprite. Vorrà dire che lo vedremo uguale, ma arancione. Però potevano farlo grigio, eh. --Pmbarbieri 16:55, feb 22, 2011 (UTC) Sono stato trollato a morte! Hai visto la scan su Bartz e Exdeath? Hai notato che il render del terzo costume di Exdeath è nella stessa IDENTICA posa del render provvisorio che avevo fatto io per la modalità EX dello stesso costume? "I feel so betrayed!" Cit. --Pmbarbieri 18:36, feb 23, 2011 (UTC) Anche io. Gli attacchi PV sono una cosa favolosa, e anche quella dell'arma a caso non è male. Comunque, per quel che riguarda il suo primo costume alternativo, finalmente lo vedremo con tutte e otto le braccia anche nella sua incarnazione dell'VIII. Comunque, ho visto il design della Zantetsuken e questo prova la mia teoria sul fatto che la spada sia sempre la stessa in tutti i giochi e che non sia un falso: non assomiglia a quella dell'VIII come non assomiglia a quella del XII, perciò semplicemente cambia forma a seconda della dimensione in cui si trova. Chissà se qualche sua arma cambierà design con i costumi alternativi. Comunque, adesso tutti i soldi che ho li sto risparmiando per acquistare quel gioco. Se tu riesci a trovare la ISO, sapresti inviarmela in qualche modo, così rippo i rimanenti render dei personaggi e li carico? --Pmbarbieri 21:48, feb 23, 2011 (UTC) DOVE L'AVETE VISTOOOOO????? O_____O Un video con gilg? 21:52, feb 23, 2011 (UTC) Devo ammetterlo, questa volta il tuo zellfantasy ha stupito anche me. Sarà perchè sto cominciando a depurarmi da tutte le inutili chiacchere su presunte rivalità fra i siti? Valanga di gameplay mica male. Sento già di adorare Prishe *-* 10:40, feb 24, 2011 (UTC) Inquietante? xD Beh, la mia voce giapponese preferita resta quella di Golbez. Comunque, in FFV la prima summon disponibile (a parte quelle tre ciofeche di Chocobo, Remora e Sylph) è Shiva, ed io da buon giocatore l'ho abominevolmene saltata. Anche se un personaggio rapido come Prishe mi piacerebbe, essendo cresciuto con Tekken3. 12:34, feb 24, 2011 (UTC) Bravo pirla XD! Comunque, in ogni caso, almeno Prishe non ha quella vocina da hentai che ha Terra. A me piace anche per quello. E comunque, Gilgamesh resta sempre un grande! --Pmbarbieri 12:37, feb 24, 2011 (UTC) ODDIO! Anche Aerith ha dei costumi alternativi! Uno è basato su Crisis Core, l'altro è ispirato a un artwork di Amano! --Pmbarbieri 13:50, feb 24, 2011 (UTC) Bella anche l'Ipermossa EX di Gilgy: se scegli l'Excalibur fra tutte le Excalipur, Gilgamesh farà una combo e poi concluderà con la mossa Fantasia finale (almeno, credo che sia quella la mossa, perchè ci assomiglia). --Pmbarbieri 13:55, feb 24, 2011 (UTC) Stocazzotrifolato O.o bella la mossa ex di gilgamesh! Qualcuno l'ha isolata 14:18, feb 24, 2011 (UTC) Oddio, è bellissimo! Sia la mossa EX normale che quella sbagliata. E la posa di vittoria con i coriandoli, ne vogliamo parlare? Comunque, tra un po' arrivano le immagini, quindi puoi cominciare a fare la pagina ;) --Pmbarbieri 14:27, feb 24, 2011 (UTC) LoL Che dire, semplicemente un GENIO! --Pmbarbieri 18:04, feb 24, 2011 (UTC) Sono arrivate conferme sul fatto dei menù in inglese in Duodecim? Parlo della versione italiana, non di quella francese. Io non posso pensare che abbiano fatto una cosa del genere, lasciando solo i dialoghi, non ha senso! --Pmbarbieri 20:37, feb 24, 2011 (UTC) Il problema è che tradurre un gioco a metà non ha semplicemente senso! O lo traduci o non lo traduci. Non sarebbe la prima volta che un gioco di Final Fantasy non arriva in italiano. Fare una cosa del genere non ha totalmente senso! Soprattutto perchè davvero poi potremmo vedere Gidan o Artemisia chiamati con i loro nomi italiani nei dialoghi e con i loro nomi inglesi nei menù! E non possono usare la scusa del doppiaggio, perchè regge quanto un castello di carte può reggere un'incudine. E poi, tu mi hai anche detto che nemmeno i dialoghi si salvavano nel primo Dissidia, perciò alla fine potresti ritrovarti deluso in ogni caso. Mi sembra... come dire... Stupido! --Pmbarbieri 22:02, feb 24, 2011 (UTC) Mah, io comunque non ci sto. E sarei d'accordo con i traduttori cafoni se non lo permettono. A parte il fatto che questa è solo la versione francese che abbiamo visto, non sappiamo cosa faranno gli altri Paesi. Cooooomunque, per quel che riguarda Gilgy, dire che sbatte contro la telecamera stessa è un po' eccessivo, anche perchè la coprirebbe totalmente, se così fosse. Semplicemente lui sbatte contro il muro che divide l'arena dallo sfondo dell'Ipermossa EX. --Pmbarbieri 22:12, feb 24, 2011 (UTC) Infatti. Secondo me, se proprio sono così pigri da non volerlo tradurre, allora non lo traducono del tutto e ci fanno un favore. Perchè un gioco tradotto (e non doppiato) a metà, per me è un gioco non finito. Parlando di doppiaggio, ho sentito che avevano provato a doppiare l'anime di FFVII, ma che non l'hanno mai ufficializzato. --Pmbarbieri 22:21, feb 24, 2011 (UTC) Ninete, l'hanno confermato nel sito europeo. Peccato, però. C'è però una cosa che non ho capito... cosa significa "menù in inglese, manuale in italiano?" Significa forse che in italiano avremo a malapena il libretto d'istruzioni? --Pmbarbieri 11:13, feb 25, 2011 (UTC) ASPETTA! Forse neanche lo tradurranno da noi! Nel sito europeo, solo nella parte in lingua francese dice che i sottotitoli e il doppiaggio sono in lingua, mentre nelle altre lingue non è fatto alcun riferimento a questo. --Pmbarbieri 11:37, feb 25, 2011 (UTC) DLC - Parte seconda Ciao. Scusa se mi sono scaldato un po' troppo nella discussione precedente, ma sai, io le prendo un po' a cuore queste cose. Mi aspetto che ne parli quando creerai la pagina su nonciclopedia, comunque. Ad ogni modo, ho pensato ultimamente ai possibili costumi DLC e mi è venuto in mente che qualcuno potrebbe avere magari un aspetto totalmente diverso, come Aya Brea per Lightning. Tu che ne pensi? chi potrebbero scegliere? --Pmbarbieri 00:50, feb 26, 2011 (UTC) Sai, se mi ci metto sono più emotivo di Remiem, XD. Coooomunque, avevo pensato a qualche prodotto Square non necessariamente legato a Final Fantasy. Per il cavalier Cipolla, per esempio, anche se non ha propriamente lo stesso stile di combattimento, ho pensato a Sora: i requisiti ci sono tutti: attacchi normali e magie, fusione Valore (ninja) e Giudizio (saggio) in modalità EX, solo l'ipermossa rimane la stessa (ma per forza di cose). Poi, magari dare a qualcuno l'aspetto di personaggi di Mana o di Chrono Trigger, cose così insomma. --Pmbarbieri 01:15, feb 26, 2011 (UTC) Beh, tecnicamente Sora non sarebbe di dominio della Disney, in quanto personaggio originale. La sola cosa che avrebbero da pagare sarebbe il Topolino sulla catena regale (ma quello basta toglierlo). Comunque Nomura lo metterebbe solo per fare un piacere a Takahashi, se lo mettesse. Star Ocean non so dirti perchè non lo conosco proprio per nulla. Qualcos'altro? A proposito, mi avevi parlato di eventuali pg Assist. Purtroppo sono abbastanza sicuro che Aerith basti e avanzi (più che altro per ragioni di spazio), ma un buon elemento da utilizzare chi potrebbe essere? --Pmbarbieri 01:52, feb 26, 2011 (UTC) Uhm... Sazh è veramente un ottimo personaggio. Nel cast del XIII è il mio preferito per simpatia, mentre per figaggine o Snow o Fang e per bellezza sempre Fang o Lightning. Gli altri assist che hai detto avrebbero anche loro un buon posto. Comunque Balthier come personaggio giocabile non ce lo avrei visto troppo, e sai perchè? Perchè non è versatile come Vaan nel gioco originale, e soprattutto perchè le sue apoteosi non sarebbero venute niente bene nella trasposizione di Dissidia. Forse Ashe si sarebbe prestata meglio, ma lo stile di combattimento, chiaramente, sarebbe stato totalmente diverso. --Pmbarbieri 02:09, feb 26, 2011 (UTC) Beh, c'è ancora quel famoso punto interrogativo. La settimana prossima dovrebbero esser rivelate le utlime notizie su Desperado Chaos, voglio sperare, perciò magari potrebbe esserci qualche cosa di nuovo. Non sarebbe male effettivamente un ninja, e credo che Shadow si presterebbe bene (soprattutto se si conta il fatto che potrebbe volentieri stare nelle fila di Chaos e in quelle di Cosmos a intervalli, visto il suo lavoro). Ti dirò, io preferisco Laguna a Balthier per una questione di versatilità: a Ivalice è già tanto se ci sono armi da fuoco, mentre il mondo di Final Fantasy VIII è più "contemporaneo" e dunque più adatto al ruolo (e in ogni caso, Laguna ha il seyuu di Balthier, accontentati). Il dottor Cid invece non sarebbe stato male, anche se sarebbe stato nelle fila di Chaos e avrebbe passato più tempo a litigare con Gabranth che a fare il suo lavoro. Nel prossimo Dissidia, però ce lo vedo bene! --Pmbarbieri 02:32, feb 26, 2011 (UTC) Bello Senti, io potrei fare anche il lavoro di traduzione, visto che ho un programma apposito per fare fumetti. Potrei colorarli creare le nuvolette con quel programma (con il font tipico dei fumetti) e incollarcele con Photoshop. Devi solo darmi le traduzioni (sicuramente le saprai rendere meglio) e io le correggo. Come ti sembra? --Pmbarbieri 19:13, feb 27, 2011 (UTC) Ho scaricato il primo numero. Il bozzetto mandamelo via mail, ce l'hai ancora, no? --Pmbarbieri 19:54, feb 27, 2011 (UTC) pmbarbieri@gmail.com --Pmbarbieri 20:12, feb 27, 2011 (UTC) OH MY GOLD! Il titolo devi dirlo con voce rauca. Potrebbe dunque essere che Nomura abbia (di nuovo) assecondato Takahashi? Se sì, allora devi qualcosa a chi diceva che il famoso ?'' era Sora! Che ruolo potrebbe avere però nella storia, e soprattutto, come la prenderanno Squall e Cloud? --Pmbarbieri 16:44, mar 1, 2011 (UTC) Cambiando leggermente discorso, che ne pensi dei due video promozionali presenti nel sito giapponese di Dissidia? Sbaglio o hanno un che di inquietante? --Pmbarbieri 17:03, mar 1, 2011 (UTC) Parlo di quelli con i due dementi che "commentano", nella sezione Movies, che ci sono già da quando hanno aggiunto Gilgy al sito. Quei due personaggi lì sono veramente impressionanti da vedere. I video di gameplay invece sono impeccabili come al solito. --Pmbarbieri 17:26, mar 1, 2011 (UTC) Non lo so, bisogna informarsi. Altrimenti potrei addirittura rifare io i disegni piuttosto che ricolorarli, ma verrebbe un lavoro esagerato per il periodo in cui mi trovo, con l'università e tutto (senza contare che sto lavorando a un altro fumetto, che spero di pubblicare presto, se viene pubblicato). Bisogna informarsi su 'sta cosa del copyright. Comunque le traduzioni erano buone. Ho edulcorato qualche parolaccia ma non ho apportato grandissimi cambiamenti, anche perchè comunque sei riuscito a mantenere il linguaggio negli standard del gioco (se l'hai notato il vocabolario del XII e del XIII è molto più alto rispetto ai precedenti, sia in inglese che in italiano). --Pmbarbieri 22:57, mar 1, 2011 (UTC) Sulla wiki inglese c'è un link a quello che dovrebbe essere il tema di Desperado Chaos. Non so tu ma io lo trovo bello ma un po' inadatto :| --Pmbarbieri 20:05, mar 2, 2011 (UTC) Guarda che ha beccato master xemnas, sul diary: video corto, ma impressionante 15:22, mar 3, 2011 (UTC) Non te lo so dire questo, ma potrei comunque mettere un avviso sotto l'immagine per indicare la differenza. --Pmbarbieri 18:34, mar 3, 2011 (UTC) A proposito, quando hai la iso di duodecim, me la invii via mail, così la rippo? --Pmbarbieri 18:40, mar 3, 2011 (UTC) Tipo, che alla fine i personaggi secondari muoiono eroicamente per difendere Cosmos? --Pmbarbieri 11:03, mar 6, 2011 (UTC) Beh, io volevo essere sarcastico. Comunque aspetto di averlo fra venti giorni, nel frattempo, aggiungi pure quanto riesci alle pagine dei personaggi. --Pmbarbieri 14:41, mar 6, 2011 (UTC) Per caso sai dirmi donde viene il costome di Gidan in questo video? Mai visto o_o 12:56, mar 7, 2011 (UTC) Moccapito. Bella battaglia, però, neh? Strano vedere Gilgamesh picchiato dall'assist di Gidan, ovvero...Gilgamesh xD 14:00, mar 7, 2011 (UTC) Buon viaggio Guarda, è meglio così. Almeno hanno avuto le palle di lasciarlo tutto in inglese (spero che almeno traducano il manuale) e non hanno fatto la vaccata che hanno fatto per ''Duodecim. Per di più ciò che è stato tradotto in Duodecim è stato pure tradotto male, a cominciare dal sito (non so se lo hai visto, ma alcune traduzioni sono davvero risibili). Quindi, un gioco che aveva un potenziale stratogalattico è stato rovinato dalla fretta di volerlo far uscire subito. --Pmbarbieri 21:01, mar 15, 2011 (UTC) Omg Wtf We! Senti, volevo dirti: attualmente sto per affrontare la parte luminosa dell'Imperatore, in Final Fantasy II. Mi stavo sentendo il suo discorsetto, ed hai presente il Dragone, Ricard Highwind? Beh, saprai che è comparso anche il fantasma del figlio, insieme a molti altri...e come si chiama 'sto figlio? KAIN???? O___O EDIT: E se ne vaaaaaaaaaa...L'Imperatore se ne vaaaaaaaaa...Lalalalalaaaaaaa.... FINITO FINAL FANTASY II *___* Cioè, avevo i personaggi con parametri non propriamente ultrafigherrimi, ma in qualche battaglia nel castello di Arruboth e sono schizzati tutti a 99 D: Poi, Sancta 11 e Fusione 10 hanno fatto un eccellente lavoro contro L'Imperatore, anche se poteva assorbire l'energia dei colpi che tirava D: ed usare Stella Cadente 16, ovvero circa 500 pv di danno a tutti D: PS: Josef, forza a 99, che toglieva 1500 ad ogni colpo. Ma non si era parlato di alta difesa fisica, caro Imperatore? EDIT: e tutto il gioco senza spade Emorys :asd: 12:20, mar 18, 2011 (UTC) Messaggio per Teo per quando torna Scusa se appena tornerai vedrai questo messaggio pieno di lavoro, ma ho bisogno di un piacere... *Guardate 'sto video *Dispel avrebbe bisogno di una gallery di screens. Tu sai dove trovarli? (Io odio prendere cose dalla wiki inglese) * 11:44, mar 20, 2011 (UTC) Bentornato Ciao, Teo. Sono felice che tu sia tornato. Abbiamo avuto parecchie cose interessanti, primo fra tutti il doppiaggio americano di Duodecim. Dimmi pure che l'ho presa a cure, ma secondo me lo hanno rovinato sempre più: un gioco con un grandissimo potenziale ed è figo solo in giappone! Comunque, tra un po' creerò la pagina di Chaos, speriamo che arrivi anche una bella immagine di Desperado Chaos (che in inglese è diventato un anonimo Feral Chaos, contenti loro). Ad ogni modo, non so se hai già letto il background di Desperado Chaos: quando l'ho letto io la prima cosa che ho pensato è stata "Ma Dissidia 013 non era l'ultimo ciclo? Com'è che ne hanno fatti altri sette?" --Pmbarbieri 16:01, mar 22, 2011 (UTC) Comunque, che fine di merda per il povero Chaos! Tutto 'sto casino e si ritrova sigillato in un vulcano (possibile che sia il vulcano del tempio del fuoco di FFIX?) al livello 130 e con la rogna per di più! Ci credo anch'io che è così incazzato! --Pmbarbieri 16:15, mar 22, 2011 (UTC) Se c'è una cosa che mi rende allegro, è la nuova voce di Gilgy. É troppo strana 16:43, mar 22, 2011 (UTC) Infatti, se te ne sei accorto, è quella che uso per le pagine di FFVII che abbiamo. Per i termini che ricorrono però uso la traduzione di Crisis Core (non per tutti, chiaramente) --Pmbarbieri 17:24, mar 22, 2011 (UTC) Ultimamente non ho avuto molto tempo per dedicarmici, ho colorato solo cinque o sei pagine. Per adesso rimaniamo sulla prima parte. Adesso sto andando sul PSN per cercare Prologus, finalmente. E allora vedremo se i dialoghi sono veramente tradotti male come dicono (anche se a giudicare da come è tradotto il sito, ho paura che avrò brutte sorprese) :| --Pmbarbieri 18:57, mar 23, 2011 (UTC) Ti ricordo, Teo, che solo ieri ho fatto quasi cinquanta edit ò.o chiedi a Ishramit X°D ps: com'è la pagina su Geddon "Dissidia" che dovresti ora poter vedere sul Celestial? 20:58, mar 23, 2011 (UTC) Te non ti preoccupare, anzi sono io a chiederti scusa. Pensiamo prima di tutto a studiare ;) lo farai quando potrai ;) 08:21, mar 25, 2011 (UTC) Mi sono scaricato Prologus e ci ho giocato come un pazzo! I personaggi sono qualcosa di fighissimo: Cain è a tutti gli effetti Dio, peccato che abbia una forza di salto quasi nulla (il che è strano per lui), Kefka è molto ma molto più facile da usare, non so se hai notato la differenza, e Garland... GARLAND! Comunque all'inizio l'ho settato in italiano, ma dopo aver visto lo scempio ho deciso di tenerlo in inglese, almeno me lo godo. Menomale che in questo puoi scegliere la lingua, vuol dire che tutto sommato se ne sono accorti. --Pmbarbieri 10:54, mar 25, 2011 (UTC) Perdonami, ma appena hai tempo, questo DEVI vederlo 13:01, mar 25, 2011 (UTC) Anvedi! Due giorni fa ho comprato Duodecim, e con esso un buono per il 50% di sconto sul primo Final Fantasy sul PSN. Avrei preferito Final Fantasy II, ma tant'è. Comunque adesso sto giocando come un pazzo per sbloccare il prima possibile Gilgamesh! --Pmbarbieri 21:43, mar 27, 2011 (UTC) Ho appena sbloccato Gilgamesh. Una sola parola... EPICO! Tutto sommato, Duodecim non era il flop che mi aspettavo, se non fosse per un piccolo particolare: i fottutissimi AP, che è diventato praticamente impossibile guadagnare ad ogni battaglia! E' assurdo che il numero di AP che puoi ottenere sia selezionato a caso e che soprattutto per guadagnarli tu debba fare uno sproposito di danni in una volta all'avversario SENZA mai farti colpire prima! Non so cosa ne pensi tu, ma per me questa è una cosa da malati. --Pmbarbieri 19:08, mar 29, 2011 (UTC) A me non dispiace tanto per il numero scelto a caso, ma per il modo in cui si ottengono, che è veramente da pazzi (specie nel 013 ciclo). A me dà fastidio che anche se ricevi un solo attacco Audacia ti sei giocato gli AP bonus. Ad ogni modo, io per adesso ho Aerith, e presto avrò anche il costume bonus di Cecil. Per gli altri, io spero ce prima o poi mettano anche quelli in edizione limitata sul PS Store (magari a un prezzo decente), in modo da averne qualcuno tipo quello di Cloud, di Squall o di Kuja, che non sono niente male. A proposito, ho visto che per risparmiare hanno utilizzato i vecchi sprite di Final Fantasy I e II per PSP per fare alcuni mostri ricorrenti del IV. Se ci pensi ha perfettamente senso, soprattutto perchè si sono basati sugli stessi artwork per farli (un po' come per Crisis Core e Type-0). Comodo, soprattutto perchè gli sprite degli arcidiavoli, dei demoni elementali, dei boss del III, del V e del VI sono già disponibili. Anche se caricherò comunque quelli della versione DS, se non altro per differenziarli un po'. --Pmbarbieri 21:06, mar 29, 2011 (UTC) In ogni caso, sì, avrà solo da guadagnarci. Comunque, adesso sto continuando il 013 ciclo. Hai visto che alla fine tra Shantotto e Gabranth ha vinto Shantotto, comunque. A proposito, sai dove si trova l'Ihiirokane (scarletite in inglese), che serve per upgradare le armi esclusive dal livello 1 al livello 30? E, tanto per curiosità, ma Laguna e Vaan ce le hanno le armi esclusive? --Pmbarbieri 23:16, mar 29, 2011 (UTC) La voce di Prishe è molto bella, guarda qualche video su Youtube. Shantotto parla ancora in rima, ma sembra che insista meno sul trovare le frasi adatte. Semplicemente usa la frase giusta al momento giusto, per la massima incazzatura di Gabranth. Comunque, tu hai già sbloccato Desperado Chaos, almeno il suo scenario? --Pmbarbieri 00:05, mar 30, 2011 (UTC) Scusa te, non avevo capito ._. anyway, che ne dici di dire qualcosa sul pugno che Desperado Chaos sferra al DS alla fine dell'ipermossa? 15:44, mar 30, 2011 (UTC) Non credo di aver visto ancora qualcosa su Aerith, anche se immagino il perchè. Comunque, credo che dovresti mettere un po' di background in più su D Chaos, e magari aggiungere quella cosa sulla rogna, che ti avevo scritto (non so perchè ma ce la vedo nella pagina). --Pmbarbieri 18:39, mar 30, 2011 (UTC) Vai tra, sia sul Balamb che su Nonci, non mi interessa un fico secco dei vostri forum xD su Nonci mi piacerebbe fare qualche leggero edit qua e là... e... a proposito... sai l'ipermossa EX di Prishe? Stavo pensando...che ne dici di considerare il cristallo che alla fine getta al nemico come un enorme... ehm... Mi vergogno a dirlo? xD 05:43, apr 3, 2011 (UTC) All'inizio avevo fatto così per semplificare, ma non ho mai detto che non si potesse fare il contrario. Se vuoi aggiungili. --Pmbarbieri 16:21, apr 3, 2011 (UTC) La seconda sarebbe anche interessante, anche perchè non ricordo altri elementi che possano dargli un nuovo aspetto. --Pmbarbieri 17:37, apr 3, 2011 (UTC) Cuchulainn Io non toglierei il redirect, sarà utile per non stare a cercare un modo di inserire la u accentata verso destra, che nella tastiera non c'è. Ah, sapevi che FFV uscirà sul PSN? 13:55, apr 5, 2011 (UTC) Forse lo spaevi già, ma ho appena scoperto che il prossimo costume per Vaan potrebbe essere totalmente originale, come quelli di Gidan e Kuja. Vai, Akihiko, tocca a te! --Pmbarbieri 18:10, apr 5, 2011 (UTC) Oggi ho battuto il clone di Desperado Chaos. Ho messo sangue, sudore e oggetti in un'epica battaglia in cui persero la vita Squall, Cloud e Gidan. Alla fine gli ho dato il colpo di grazia con Exdeath, che era il più sfigato del party. Tu che l'hai già sbloccato, come è l'originale? --Pmbarbieri 20:51, apr 7, 2011 (UTC) Ho sentito che ha solo armi di livello 30, confermi? --Pmbarbieri 21:00, apr 7, 2011 (UTC) F**k! Ti dirò, credevo che non sarebbero stati così scontati con Yuna. Secondo me, invece, Vaan non è male in tenuta da pirata. Quella cosa sul remake di Final Fantasy VII su NGP invece non la capisco proprio: perchè dovrebbero fare un remake di un gioco così importante su una console portatile e non sulla PS3? A meno che non vogliano fare un troll sul troll, e non si stessero riferendo a Before Crisis? Non penso però che Nomura arriverebbe a fare una roba simile (sembra scemo, ma non lo è così tanto)... --Pmbarbieri 18:49, apr 11, 2011 (UTC) Senti una roba, è normale che ogni volta che apro una pagina mi suoni l'antivirus dicendomi che ha trovato un cavallo di troia? --Pmbarbieri 19:52, apr 11, 2011 (UTC) Ah, nulla, era un problema con Facebook. Sembra che Avast avesse dei problemi con l'aggiornamento e nell'incazzatura se la fosse presa con il social network. Mah... --Pmbarbieri 20:49, apr 11, 2011 (UTC) Davvero Zell si ispira alle nostre pagine? Cosa ha fatto, per esempio? --Pmbarbieri 17:09, apr 13, 2011 (UTC) Sono entrambi molto belli. Quello dell'Imperatore lo volevano tutti, mi pareva ovvio che l'avrebbero messo. Quello del cipollino invece mi ha lasciato stupito perchè non me l'aspettavo, però mi piace comunque. --Pmbarbieri 17:24, apr 21, 2011 (UTC) (Vede il costume dell'Imperatore) ditemi che sto sognando *_* anyway, sai cosa mi bazzicava in testa? Scusa se cambio discorso, ma...hai presente quando Goku dà il colpo di grazia a Kid Bu, nel mondo di Kaiohshin? Dice che vorrebbe combattere di nuovo con lui, possibilmente diventato buono. E in GT chi sorge? Ub, la reincarnazione di Bu. Vedilà così: *Pmbarbieri = Goku *Ishramit = Vegeta *Teoskaven = (fai tu) *Karl90 = Kid Bu *Lord Remiem = Ub *Sfera Genkidama = Ban O no? 18:12, apr 21, 2011 (UTC) Music We! Ho notato che ti stai occupando dei theme dei boss finali: a parte che vorrei sapere dove riesci a trovare le info...ma nelle "voci correlate" non sarebbe d'uopo scrivere "Otherworld" per Final Fantasy X? Alla fine, il vero boss finale è Jecht, non ci sono dubbi 18:38, apr 26, 2011 (UTC) Solo perchè è l'ultimo nemico, non vuol dire che sia il boss finale: che mi dici dello status Risveglio permanente? u.u 05:54, apr 27, 2011 (UTC) Che casino x.x nella mia lista dei boss finali c'era una cosa del genere anche riguardo a Crisis Core, mi pare 09:01, apr 27, 2011 (UTC) I bei vecchi tempi dove i boss finali erano i cattivi più forti del gioco...a proposito, dicevi di avere bisogno di una traduzione di One-Winged Angel versione Advent Children. Hai bisogno di qualcosa di ufficiale o ti va bene anche se la faccio io? 09:07, apr 27, 2011 (UTC) Vediamo che riesco a fare 09:21, apr 27, 2011 (UTC) Logo Scusa la domanda, quando arriva il logo che mi avevi detto? Così lo vedo. E senti... volevo chiederti che ne pensavi se cambiamo il messaggio di benvenuto nella pagina principale? Hai qualche idea su come renderlo interessante? Cosa farebbe Zeromus? Cosa farebbe Gilgamesh? Cosa farebbe Desperado Chaos... OK, magari lui no. --Pmbarbieri 21:42, apr 27, 2011 (UTC) No, perchè abbiamo da poco avuto una piccola modifica da qualcuno che, a quanto pare, ha qualcosa contro i molboro. Mi è quindi balenato in mente che ora sarebbe d'uopo cambiare l'approccio con i nuovi utenti. --Pmbarbieri 22:34, apr 27, 2011 (UTC) Non male. Chiedi anche a Ishramit cosa ne pensa. --Pmbarbieri 19:32, apr 28, 2011 (UTC) Mi piace, però un paio di cose mi fanno storcere il naso... Per primo il colore, sinceramente quell'arancio non mi ispira e non mi fa pensare alla serie, poi i vari riquadri li vedo un po' troppo schiacciati, magari potremmo inserire qualche spazio (ma forse si sistemerebbe tutto se i template funzionassero, dovremmo metterlo alla prova). E la tabella con i contenuti dov'è finita? Per il resto mi piace molto, comunque ;) Ishramit 11:37, apr 29, 2011 (UTC) Credi davvero che rubare la Materioscura serva a qualcosa? Non altera niente, fidati xD 05:28, mag 5, 2011 (UTC) Strano, io lo sto combattendo adesso e dopo il furto della Materioscura toglie i soliti 2.000 danni circa 12:41, mag 5, 2011 (UTC) OMG! Appena riesco ad entrare lo voto (il mio computer sembra avere un problema con Nonciclopedia). Ad ogni modo, ma lo sai che in The After hanno messo il gigante di Babil come superboss? Lo devi affrontare con tre party distinti e in tre battaglie diverse: prima affronti il nucleo, poi la testa e infine la CPU. A giudicare dai video su youtube non è così difficile da battere, però. Comunque, domandina: su Zeromus EG i grimori hanno effetto permanente o dopo un po' torna normale? --Pmbarbieri 18:25, mag 6, 2011 (UTC) Il problema è che si può ottenere solo un grimorio per ciascun Eidolon, non è possibile averne più d'uno. L'ho imparato a mie spese usando il grimorio del drago lunare (che lo trasforma in un rospo) e dopo tre turni è tornato normale. Però sono riuscito a togliergli metà dei suoi cavolo di 200.000 PV, anche se poi ha cambiato pattern d0attacco e mi ha ucciso con i suoi attacchi mafiosi (perchè le cortine lunari sono così difficili da trovare?). Io comunque speravo che facessero qualche cambiamento in più, invece che fare pari pari uguale alla versione Advance. Magari semplicemente mettere anche Geryon e il Proto-Babil. Comunque per affrontare il gigantone devi prima pagare 500 sacchi a Sfidaway. Peccato per il premio, però: solo 3 mele d'argento e 2 gocce di soma :/ Mi aspettavo un po' di più da questo tizio. Ah ho completato l'Interludio! Uno dei boss finali è fighissimo, e il suo nome dice tutto: Deus ex Machina! Se non ricordo male, gli status alterati di Zeromus EG, nella versione Advance non se ne andavano mica. Anyway, Teo, ti ho votato la pagina su Nonci. "NonciclopediaForPresident" mi ha benevolmente e SERIAMENTE accolto (strano, visto il sito), e mi ha gettato nelle mani di "Casalps". Non che me ne freghi, visto che non ho intenzione di frequentare un nonci-forum di cui ignoravo l'esistenza prima di conoscere te 10:11, mag 7, 2011 (UTC) Chiarisco: secondo te quando mi interessa, da uno a dieci, degli utenti di Nonci? Sarà già tanto se ci andrò una volta ogni milleduecento anni per fare qualche edit minore. Per me loro possono anche prendere e impiccarsi con i loro assurdi templating/trollng/qualunquecosing. Solo a guardare le loro pagine mi vanno insieme gli occhi. C'è un solo utente di Nonci di cui mi interessi: inizia con T e finisce con AVEN. 11:51, mag 7, 2011 (UTC) Hai detto tu che trollano (a sapere che vuol dire) i nuovi arrivati u.u 13:12, mag 7, 2011 (UTC) Lo so, e ti ringrazio, ma sono uno che non sta tanto agli scherzi, confesso 15:31, mag 7, 2011 (UTC) Ottimo Allora devo pensare intensamente. Cerchiamo qualcosa che sia veramente importante e ricorrente nella saga. --Pmbarbieri 21:01, mag 15, 2011 (UTC) Perfetto. Allora domani mi ci metto subito. Nel frattempo, che ne pensi delle descrizioni di Vayne e Selphie Dissidia-style? Se hai qualche idea o commento posta pure anche tu :D --Pmbarbieri 21:29, mag 15, 2011 (UTC) I G.F. secondo me invece ci stanno benissimo per questo motivo: Selphie l'ho catalogata come Assimilatrice e, guarda caso, tutti i G.F. che le ho dato (eccezion fatta per Kharonte, Brothers e Quetzal) sono assimilabili. Magari cambio Quetzal e Brothers, ma Kharonte no perchè "a lei piacciono i treni..." cit. --Pmbarbieri 21:43, mag 15, 2011 (UTC) Beh, non avevo letto il suo post, sorry xD per l'articolo del mese voterei qualche personaggio ricorrente, però purtroppo ora devo salutarti che mi è andato male un esame evidentemente corretto a ca**o. Come si fa a dare zero punti per un errore di calcolo, se i procedimenti erano giusti???????? EDIT: non mi parte il knights of the crystals ç_ç dice sempre "failure in data link" 07:03, mag 16, 2011 (UTC) Perchè accetti il primo asterisco bisogna andare a capo. Funziona solo se è a inizio riga. --Pmbarbieri 08:23, mag 16, 2011 (UTC) Ho creato adesso la pagina sui cristalli. Non è ancora finita, ma a me sembra venuta abbastanza bene. Cambiando un attimo discorso, sai dove si possono acquistare le batterie speciali per modificare il firmware della PSP? Perchè vorrei fare degli screenshots di FFIVCC ma finchè ho il firmare originale non posso installare il plugin che permette di farlo. --Pmbarbieri 10:43, mag 16, 2011 (UTC) Secondo te la fanno in un Gamestop? O l'hai fatta fare lì? --Pmbarbieri 11:08, mag 16, 2011 (UTC) Dite un po', colleghi, non per distrarvi dai vostri tecnologici discorsi, ma la magilite (di tutti i tipi: FFVI, FFXII...) può essere definita "cristallo"? 11:10, mag 16, 2011 (UTC) Qui temo proprio di non capirti, Teo. Lo so che magari non è esattamente un buon modo di fare pubblicità, ma tieni conto che la Square ha subito delle perdite e ogni scusa è buona. E comunque, io quello del XII non ce lo avrei voluto e sai perchè? Perchè sarebbe stato esattamente uguale al costume base e al primo alternativo, rispettivamente per la forma base e la modalità EX. Troppo scontato. Almeno questa armatura nuova non solo gli sta bene ma rappresenta una nuova incarnazione di Gilgamesh e soprattutto è un po' diversa dalle altre. Anche Gilgy deve cambiare look. --Pmbarbieri 22:58, mag 21, 2011 (UTC) Allora non sono l'unico ad averci visto un'incredibile somiglianza con Ganon! Comunque, una skin della sua versione dell'XI, non credo ci abbiano nemmeno pensato, perchè se te ne sei accorto questa versione non è contata nemmeno come ufficiale (nemmono l'evocacompendio di Dissidia Duodecim lo cita, e non è per lo stesso motivo di Shinryu). Su Yojimbo, io dico no, perchè a parer mio con Gilgamesh c'entra ben poco, e comunque Yojimbo proviene da un altro contesto e, soprattutto, non è Gilgamesh. Mi chiedo adesso come sarà la sua modalità EX (magari sarà a quella il compito di impersonare Final Fantasy XII). --Pmbarbieri 00:33, mag 22, 2011 (UTC) Non ti piaceva lo screen del raggio molecolare che ho catturato dal mio emulatore? Era esattamente uguale, e per di più era farina del mio sacco e non della wiki americana D: 15:25, mag 24, 2011 (UTC) Troppo chiaro nei colori? Omg D: Avevo fatto la stessa cosa per la pagina Angelo crudele 15:30, mag 24, 2011 (UTC) Te prova, al limite rigioco a FFVI e catturo uno screen 15:53, mag 24, 2011 (UTC) A proposito di Screenshots: domani, se riesco, vado a far modificare la PSP e presto avremo ottime immagini di nemici e sprite vari dalla Complete Collection. Intanto ho anche in programma di ricominciare Final Fantasy VIII, perciò penso che potrò prendere qualcosa anche da lì (prima fra tutte un'immagine dell'Armadodo, che quella che abbiamo sinceramente mi soddisfa poco). --Pmbarbieri 16:15, mag 24, 2011 (UTC) Ho visto che hai appena uppato la nuova immagine per l'Angelo crudele. Ma è normale che si veda così? Avrei voluto upparla io, ma purtroppo sono molto indietro con il settimo capitolo. --Pmbarbieri 18:18, mag 24, 2011 (UTC) Prima di calciorotare, vediamo cosa veramente fa... Il suo comportamento è stato per ora molto impreciso e imprudente. E comunque, uno sulla pagina utente può anche fare ciò che vuole. Per adesso mi sono limitato a rimproverarlo, se poi fa ancora qualcosa che non va prenderò provvedimenti. --Pmbarbieri 14:47, mag 28, 2011 (UTC) Non avere troppa fretta, amico mio, tutto è possibile. Mi sono comprato una PSP assieme a Duodecim, quindi è possibile che anche un presunto spammone diventi un angioletto -> 15:19, mag 29, 2011 (UTC) Aim Plaing Duodecim! Esimio collega, vorrei sfogare la mia gioia sulla vostra pagina u.u *canta la fanfara della vittoria* Ritorno in me: il celeberrimo rapporto 8 spacca di brutto. Sai da quanto tempo volevo partecipare allo scontro tra Shantotto e Gabranth? Alla fine direi che Shantotto non è nemmeno tanto male, ma preferisco altri personaggi. EDIT: la mini vicenda di Gilgamesh, che alla fine scompare, mi ha fatto quasi piangere ç_ç Ho finito il secondo capitolo del tredicesimo ciclo, quello di Cloud, ed appena ho abbastanza PP mi compro l'elfetta gnocca e GilgaH. Ma, senti: è possibile che io abbia iniziato ad ottenere oggi il doppio dei PP in battaglia (20 anzichè 10) nonostante avessi scelto il sabato come giorno fortunato? EDIT: comprati. Non c'è che dire, Prishe è una furia scatenata. Gilgamesh, invece, lo userei quasi solo per la sua fichissima voce xD 08:38, giu 1, 2011 (UTC) Penso di no, almeno per i costumi. Non mi piacerebbe lasciare a metà gli acquisti dei costumi, dato che non ho nè Prologus nè Dissidia Duodecim edizione limitata, e per ora non mi va di spendere soldi a comprare FFIV CC oppure l'ultimo Parasite Eve. Per le musiche, chissà 16:49, giu 1, 2011 (UTC) Scusa se ti rispondo in ritardo, ma ho dovuto prima scaricare tutti i costumi arretrati per Duodecim. Li ho presi tutti tranne quello di Vaan perchè avevo finito i soldi. Per quanto riguarda Final Fantasy XIII-2, non è meglio prima vedere di finire la pagina sul XIII normale? --Pmbarbieri 21:13, giu 2, 2011 (UTC) Novità In ogni caso, questi due nuovi capitoli in uscita mi intrippano proprio. Type-0 sembrava un po' anonimo all'inizio (soprattutto perchè hanno palesemente riciclato dei modelli di Crisis Core), ma secondo me ne verrà fuori lo stesso un bel gioco (se nella versione occidentale tolgono il sangue, però, mi incazzo), mentre XIII-2 sembra proprio interessante. Secondo te, chi sarà mai questo Noel che sta combattendo insieme a Serah contro delle... scaglie di Sin? Ad ogni modo, ho letto che alcuni forum hanno ottentuo qualche informazione non ufficiale sui prossimi DLC per Duodecim. Garland dovrebbe avere l'aspetto di FFIX (e mi piace), Exdeath avrà la skin di Enuo e Prishe l'armatura reliquia dei monaci in FFXI... Che ne pensi? --Pmbarbieri 22:56, giu 2, 2011 (UTC) Exd...ripetilo *_______* sarebbe l'unico costume che comprerei xD peccato che stia sclerando da mezz'ora contro facebook perchè dà errori di scrittura database facendomi fallire tutti i tentativi di commentare un link, ma vabbè -> 22:59, giu 2, 2011 (UTC) Ho visto i budini di Type-0, e porca vacca se sono forti! Per la prima volta si vede cosa succede se dai un colpo davvero potente a un budino tanto da staccarlo dal suolo. HEADSHOT! Exdeath, non è escluso che possano usare l'artwork che ti ho mostrato per la sua forma base e Enuo solo come modalità EX... anche se ne dubito fortemente. Stavo pensando invece a Gilgamesh... Magari davvero la sua modalità EX sarà l'attire di FFXII, anche perchè non credo che anche in Type-0 avrà una forma con 8 braccia (sempre che non diventi un Cie'th, se ci sono anche lì). In quanto a Sua Gaiezza, effettivamente potrebbe esserci solo il costume dell'intro per Playstation e PSP, anche perchè non so se esistono altri artwork che lo mostrino più gayo ancora. Comunque, a proposito di gay, hai letto le notizie sul manga di Final Fantasy II sulla wiki inglese. Non so tu, ma io lo odio! L'Imperatore posseduto da un demone che viene sconfitto da Minwu (!) e da SUA MADRE (?!) distruggendo una cavolo di gemma?! Ma così mi butti giù tutto il carisma del personaggio, porcaccia miseria! --Pmbarbieri 23:13, giu 2, 2011 (UTC) Fuuuuu. Allora direi: Prishe, Gilgamesh, Exdeath, Golbez e Cipollino. 08:43, giu 3, 2011 (UTC) E io che pensavo di allenarmelo per bene. Comunque, ho già detto che il Cipollino è un rompipalle come pochi? Appena ti sfiora ci attacca su delle combo che durano mezz'ora -> 08:50, giu 3, 2011 (UTC) Scusami tanto, ma in quale gioco sora imiterebbe la posa di vittoria di Gidan? Le pose che usa, per quel che mi ricordi sono quelle di Squall e di Cloud. --Pmbarbieri 00:22, giu 7, 2011 (UTC) Allora, amico mio, hanno già detto qualcosa all'E3? Ah, e...adesso ho cinque personaggi al livello 100, con equippi non specifici di livello minimo 60. Che ne pensi di Exdeath, Prishe, GilgaH, Laugna e Terra? 07:06, giu 7, 2011 (UTC) Ho visto il trailer, e già mi sembra di aver visto qualche miglioramento, nel senso: sembra che i livelli non siano più dei corridoi, anche se l'atmosfera platform rimane, e soprattutto sembra che gli incontri siano più simili a FFXII che non all'originale. Questa cosa dei Chaos Espers, mi sta facendo girare le rotelline nel cervello per capire di cosa si tratti effettivamente, ma a me vien da pensare che, siccome è ambientato in un altro mondo, è abbastanza chiaro che gli Esper ci siano ancora. In ogni caso, ho visto il giudizio negativo che gli hanno dato su ZF, e mi sembra un po' troppo affrettato... D'altronde la Square aveva confermato che sarebbero state riprese alcune cose. Ah, e comunque, quel gigante con cui stanno combattendo Noel e Serah NON è Titano: è troppo piccolo e poi ha le corna. Comunque non si presenta così male per i miei gusti. Ho notato però che questa volta si sono soffermati più sul mondo reale, che non su quello in cui è bloccata Light... Certo, però, che questo Noel ogni tanto c'ha proprio una faccia da pirla. --Pmbarbieri 09:12, giu 7, 2011 (UTC) Mi sono accorto adesso che c'è un modo per reclutare mostri in battaglia e controllarli. Tu come la vedi 'sta cosa? E, scusa tanto, dov'è la famosa scena con Hope come avversario? --Pmbarbieri 16:12, giu 7, 2011 (UTC) Secondo me potrebbe essere comunque interessante. Almeno ci sono un po' di variazioni, e un party reclutabile mi sembra una buona cosa. Lo avevano fatto già in Final Fantasy X-2, ma solo nella versione internazionale (tanto per cambiare, perchè le cose migliori non ci arrivano mai?) --Pmbarbieri 16:48, giu 7, 2011 (UTC) Biggs e Wedge Non lo so, perchè di solito Biggs e Wedge sono sempre citati insieme. Significa che dovremmo separare anche quelli su FFVI, FFVII e FFIVTAY (che non abbiamo ancora fatto). Non so, proviamo e vediamo come viene. Quello che mi spaventa è come verrà la pagina generale su di loro, con tutti quei collegamenti... --Pmbarbieri 10:59, giu 8, 2011 (UTC) Filosofia interessante... Va bene, sia fatto. --Pmbarbieri 11:06, giu 8, 2011 (UTC) 'Giorno. Ho appena controllato le ultime news su Zellfantasy, e sono abbastanza contento dell'andamento di XIII-2. Una sola cosa non ho capito: come mai ti dà tanto fastidio che ci siano città un po' più interattive anzichè quelle piene di PNG che facevano giri prestabiliti e sembravano non sapere nemmeno cosa ci fanno lì (e soprattutto PNG che non sono proporzionali al numero di case presenti)? E' una delle cose che sono fin troppo usate negli RPG, lo dice anche Nonciclopedia. A me non dispiace questa cosa. --Pmbarbieri 14:07, giu 10, 2011 (UTC) Magari si è espresso male lui (seeeeH)... Comunque credo che ci metteranno i vecchi personaggi, e magari qualcuno nuovo. Ricordiamoci la versione umana di Bahamut che appariva con Light nel primissimo trailer. Ad ogni modo, ehi, se davvero sono passati 5 anni dal primo gioco, mi auguro che facciano vedere un po' dei vecchi pg cresciuti, specie Hope e Dahj. Non so perchè ma una remota possibilità di Dahj come personaggio di supporto mi dà lo stesso effetto che dava a Remiem pensare al Ragtime Rat in Dissidia. --Pmbarbieri 15:20, giu 10, 2011 (UTC) Io potrei anche, ma forse verrò un po' più tardi perchè non sono di Milano. Considerando il fatto che ho un esame il giorno dopo, mi dà solo fastidio prendere due biglietti in più, ma si può anche fare. Che metro è Gambara? --Pmbarbieri 12:30, giu 13, 2011 (UTC) Ho visto la pagina su DoC che stai creando, e non è male devo dire... Comunque girando su Nonciclopedia sono rimasto un po' stupito per una cosa: come mai hanno fatto la pagina di BlazBlue chiamandola "Final Fantasy XV" e l'hanno messa addirittura nella categoria Final Fantasy? --Pmbarbieri 22:23, giu 17, 2011 (UTC) Tu no preoccùpa! Anzi, se te ne sei accorto io ho dato qualche contributo agli americani e adesso sono loro a prendere immagini in prestito a noi. --Pmbarbieri 12:45, giu 24, 2011 (UTC) Pagina Principale Inserisci questo template nella nuova pagina principale, penso sia piuttosto importante ;) PS: qui c'è la documentazione.Ishramit 19:38, giu 29, 2011 (UTC) Allusioni Mi vuoi fare un quiz? xD ce ne sarebbe una famosa: Terra e Vaan, che rappresentano (per me) rispettivamente Penelo e Locke. Oppure, Bartz e Squall: il primo è impulsivo e giocondo, come Zell, e il secondo è serio e (quasi) paterno come Galuf 19:04, giu 29, 2011 (UTC) Senza contare che, a parte qualcuna, le allusioni sono piuttosto forzate per come le descrivi tu. Ad esempio, la nube oscura che vede Laguna come Desch, o Garland che vedrebbe Lightning come Matoya, sono molto forzate, perchè si prendono in considerazione personaggi che non hanno mai effettivamente interagito fra di loro nei giochi di origine. Comunque, sì, in effetti ce ne sono diverse... --Pmbarbieri 19:35, giu 29, 2011 (UTC) Argh ARGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! WAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! SGRUAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! *torna normale* Scusa, avevo bisogno di urlare =_= hai presente il labirinto di Duodecim? Mi sono messo in testa di completarlo (e sarò al 53%), ma... oh, inizia ad essere impossibile. Non è per niente bello infliggere danni in media di 5 HP, subendone in media di 500 HP e finendo in crollo in due attacchi 10:33, lug 2, 2011 (UTC) Non è escluso che possa essere così. Sicuramente aggiungerebbero tutti i DLC come già presenti, oppure ne aggiungerebbero di nuovi. Cambierà forse il gameplay... A proposito di DLC, se ne facessero di nuovi, ce ne sarebbe uno perfetto per il Cavalier Cipolla: quello del Sir Onion Knight, l'arma finale di Lulu! Ti immagini? --Pmbarbieri 10:49, lug 2, 2011 (UTC) Beh, però c'è la possibilità che ne facciano di nuovi: se selezioni un costume DLC nel menù del personaggio, ti appare la scritta DLC1, quindi non è escluso che possano esserci anche DLC2 e DLC3... oddio, magari solo il 2, va'. --Pmbarbieri 10:55, lug 2, 2011 (UTC) Non mi sorprenderebbe affatto. Ogni scusa è buona per fare un po' di pubblicità alle nuove uscite. --Pmbarbieri 21:26, lug 5, 2011 (UTC) Secondo me è soltanto un giochino spastico che mettono sul PSN a pochi euro come applicazione secondaria per Dissidia o come gioco a se stante. Non è però escluso che si tratti di una bufala: cosa cavolo verrebbe dire il titolo? EDIT. No, niente. Avevo letto male, non avevo capito che era Theathrithm. --Pmbarbieri 10:45, lug 6, 2011 (UTC) Ah be'. Allore se è per il 3DS mi preoccupo di meno. Comunque, non so se te ne sia mai capitato uno tra le mani, ma io ho usato una demo di un gioco, e devo dire che favvio abbastanza fatica ad usarlo, perchè lo schermo in 3D lo devi guardare da un punto specifico altrimenti si sfalsa tutto. --Pmbarbieri 11:20, lug 6, 2011 (UTC) Lo farei, ma purtroppo ancora non ci sono arrivato ai Propagetor, anche perchè ho recentemente ricominciato il gioco perchè voglio fare una partita perfetta. Adesso sono all'assedio di Dollet, quindi mi ci vorrà un po' per arrivarci. --Pmbarbieri 12:42, lug 8, 2011 (UTC) Lo immaginavo. Non preoccuparti, comunque. --Pmbarbieri 12:32, lug 11, 2011 (UTC) Ciao, Teo. Scusa se non ti ho risposto subito, ma come ho detto a Remiem, sono nella grande Tedeschia e quindi non sono sempre disponibile. Ho appena visto la pagina di Palmer, e mi sembra venuta abbastanza bene. Vorrei dirti una cosa, comunque: magari, prova anche tu a fare una piccola descrizione con note storiche varie (sempre nei limiti del possibile) nelle pagine dei nemici che fai, come facciamo io e Rem. Adesso ne faccio una sul Vampiro nero... A proposito, se non riesci ad associare il nome di un mostro al suo corrispettivo inglese, chiedimi pure (non prima di domenica), e nella pagina del mostro va messo anche il nome inglese. Ciao e bentornato. ;) --Pmbarbieri 11:44, ago 23, 2011 (UTC) Stranezze Sai mica se è successo qualcosa di nuovo nel mondo di Kingdom Hearts? No, perchè me ne sto tranquillo e beato a mi arriva un messaggio da PRISON KEEPER (non ti dico cosa mi ha scritto tanto è insulso), e mi chiedo perchè, visto che con lui mi pare di ricordare di aver chiuso da un po´. Spero non diventi un´abitudine. :/ --Pmbarbieri 14:53, ago 25, 2011 (UTC) Certo che quel prison non conosce nemmeno la grammatica... cosa vuol dire "anticapato"? Anyway, sono a casa dei miei zii di Rovigo, con la wifi, e sono riuscito a comprarmi FF1 per PSP (finito) e FF8 (sono da Norg). Con FF4TAY sono per ora bloccato al momento in cui l'intero cast si riunisce. Sto pensando, appena torno, di creare una nuova pagina sul nostro Forum:Fanmade Dissidia, mi piace troppo. Sapete tutti chi è Seifer, vero? :asd: 17:11, ago 25, 2011 (UTC) Beh, se inizia a perseguitarci con messaggi possiamo inchiodarlo per rottura di coglioni gratuita... Ma dubito che anche cosí riusciremo a farlo chiudere. Ad ogni modo, i mostri del XII li ho catalogati per genus in modo da avere una pagina generale, ma se hai notato, stiamo cominciando ad aggiungere i collegamenti anche ai singoli mostri, segno che prima o poi faremo delle pagine specifiche su un mostro in particolare (i ricercati e i mostri rari continuiamo a non metterli su quelle pagine generiche, comunque). --Pmbarbieri 08:36, ago 26, 2011 (UTC) E LOGO! Davvero molto bello, devo dire. Però per farlo stare bene sulla skin Oasis bisognerà tagliarlo un po', perchè sennò viene tutto schiacciato come quello che abbiamo. Al limite lo teniamo intero solo nella pagina iniziale... Se poi volete farlo colorare a me o a lui per me non fa nessuna differenza. --Pmbarbieri 21:07, ago 30, 2011 (UTC) TI ADORO!!!! Ti adoro, Teo. Non solo ti stai impegnando molto in questi giorni, ma ti sei anche messo a postare sul tuo canale Digimon Adventure! Io mi sono scaricato tutta la serie in doppio audio, e ho visto anche i primi due film. Postala tutta, veramente. --Pmbarbieri 22:19, set 4, 2011 (UTC) D'accordo, ma che li faccia bene, senza troppi altri elementi davanti... e in formato PNG. I parametri non l'ha detto nessuno che non li devi mettere, se vuoi fallo pure. Tornando un attimo ai Digimon, spero ti ricorderai di dire alla fine che questo anime, a differenza di altri (complice anche la trasmissione sulla Rai e non su Mediaset) è stato tradotto direttamente dal giapponese (la versione americana è stata storpiata in una maniera oscena), ha conservato l'epica colonna sonora (che gli americani hanno sostituito con una soundtrack presa in parte dai Power Rangers), e non è stato censurato troppo (eccetto l'episodio 43 "un gioco pericoloso" per la presenza di pistole vere). Questo a me ha fatto apprezzare ancora di più soprattutto la minisaga finale (erano i "Padroni delle tenebre" comunque). Tornando a noi, non mi dispiacerebbe vedere altri articoli su Final Fantasy Unlimited, dopo i mostri del settimo capitolo. P.S. se ti può ancora interessare, si dice "sgattaiolavate" ^^ --Pmbarbieri 23:01, set 4, 2011 (UTC) Tranquillo, inserisci tutto dove serve. Adesso manca solo un conoscitore appassionato della saga di Crystal Chronicles e poi siamo a posto! Io purtroppo ho giocato in modo molto approssimativo a Echoes of Time soltanto, quindi non ho molto su cui basarmi (complice anche l'emulatore che aveva il gioco inspiegabilmente tarato in inglese .-.). --Pmbarbieri 23:13, set 4, 2011 (UTC) Lo so, ho visto Zellfantasy. Io spero che quel XIII-3 stia a significare qualcos'altro rispetto a quello che pensiamo, che abbiano intenzione di trollarci di nuovo, perchè questo è un comportamento estremamente strano: non mi capaciterei di una cosa di questo genere, non si può già pensare a un altro seguito quando il primo non è ancora terminato. E questa volta Nomura non c'entra nulla, perchè lui è ancora impegnato con Versus, e non credo che anche lui sarebbe così avventato. Che dire, speriamo che il nome del sito sia solo un placeholder. Magari potremo in realtà sperare in un FINAL FANTASY XV... --Pmbarbieri 18:57, set 11, 2011 (UTC) Orbene Mamma mia, tutto questo movimento in una volta sola... :D Vedo con piacere che avete già dato il benvenuto alla mia amica. Trattatela bene, mi raccomando, e consigliatela se serve ^^ P.S. vedo anche (sempre con grande piacere) che la tua firma è tornata! --Pmbarbieri 22:03, set 22, 2011 (UTC) Per quelli penso ci vorrà un po'... Più che altro servirebbe una guida su dove trovarli, ma io non ne ho trovate di precise precise. Tu sai mica dove trovarne una? --Pmbarbieri 15:19, set 30, 2011 (UTC) Youtube Ehilà, amico teo! Vorrei chiederti: quando carichi un video su youtube, come si fa ad aggiungere quella specie di "fumetti" in sovraimpressione con i commenti dell'autore? Vorrei caricare un video di sette minuti e 40 dove riduco i PV di Desperado Chaos a 108.000 a 20.000 circa. E con un solo pg, non sto scherzando. Indovina chi? Indizio: è il padre di un altro pg. 16:38, ott 1, 2011 (UTC) Grazie, presto lo farò. Hai indovinato con quale pg ho tolto ottantottomila PV a Desperado? PS: e senza colpo Iai, quello è un trucco che odio -> 18:40, ott 1, 2011 (UTC) E va be' *sigh*. Ma scusa, non li hai nel tuo computer, quegli episodi? Li puoi visionare direttamente da lì invece che andare su Youtube. --Pmbarbieri 22:19, ott 1, 2011 (UTC) Te li scarichi a pacchi, dunque? Senti, non è che potresti inviarmi il link degli episodi dei Digimon, così come li hai trovati tu? Ho cercato dappertutto, ma l'episodio 20 non l'ho trovato completo. --Pmbarbieri 22:33, ott 1, 2011 (UTC) 'Sta minchia! Vabbè, vedrò di arrangiarmi allora. Semmai, allora, prova a dedicarti di nuovo ai mostri di Final Fantasy VII, magari aggiungendo le statistiche di quelli che ci sono già :) --Pmbarbieri 23:13, ott 1, 2011 (UTC) Io non la riesco a usare la Monobook. Inoltre i cambiamenti che ho apportato qui non sono presenti in quella skin, quindi niente sfondo blu perchè non ho idea di come metterlo. Inoltre sono troppo abituato al servizio MyHome, che mi avvisa in tempo reale di ogni cosa. --Pmbarbieri 00:05, ott 3, 2011 (UTC) Ho letto della tragedia di Nonci... volevo postare che Vasco mi è parso un po' troppo permaloso, e che gli altri vip non hanno mai fatto come lui... ma non ci riesco. Conflitto di editing continuo 07:34, ott 3, 2011 (UTC) Sformo l'elenco? Ma io ho solo aggiunto qualche link :v EDIT: ma sei sicuro del Laevatein? Che abilità ha? No, perchè so che esiste un'asta con questo nome, ma spade non ne ho trovate nemmeno una :v 08:06, ott 12, 2011 (UTC) Sai cosa? Ho guardato la wiki americana, nella loro "List of Final Fantasy X Weapons". Effettivamente, per loro il Laevatein è un'asta per Yuna con Riserva Turbo, e la Save the Queen è una spada per Tidus con Biturbo e APx2. Mi sa che gli italici hanno fatto confusione coi nomi :v 08:30, ott 12, 2011 (UTC) Non c'è nessun problema, vai tranquillo. Posso proporti qualche battuta ogni tanto, se ti va? Intanto ti mostro cosa, a suo tempo, scrissi sulla pagina "Gilgamesh", alla voce "Curiosità": 06:55, ott 28, 2011 (UTC) Embe' Per un paio di cose hai ragione, anche se io continuo a preferire la versione DS per i cambiamenti apportati. Comunque ti accorgerai di quanto sia meglio TAY, intanto ha l'inventario e le frecce infinite, poi alcuni attacchi sono ridimensionati... Edward rimane inutile, e molti attacchi rimangono sgravati... --Pmbarbieri 15:48, nov 8, 2011 (UTC) Qui mi trovi leggermente in disaccordo. É vero che The After Years è bellissimo, specialmente considerando l'indefinibile classe di uno che usa la magia nera, le armature pesanti e le spade... però Edward è un ottimo personaggio di supporto, specialmente per tecniche come "marcia celere" o altre, che lanciano status benefici a tutto il gruppo. O no? 16:07, nov 8, 2011 (UTC) Per Type-0, tranquillo, lo so e me l'aspettavo. E so anche che se sblocchi il Perfect Ending tutta la tristezza va a farsi benedire per un finale alternativo in grande stile. Per farti un piccolo spoiler, Sice manda una lettera d'amore a Kurasame, ma la riceve Seven, che incredibilmente fa outing davanti alla poveretta incredula. Comunque, hai salvato solo Gekkou davvero? Guarda che salvare anche gli altri è abbastanza semplice, compresa quella palla al piede di Izayoi: basta che la equipaggi con un arco e battere quel fottuto Zuu sulla torre di Troia è una bazzecola. Per quel che riguarda Golbez, per salvarlo dovrai avere una squadra che comprenda lui, Cecil (obbligatorio in ogni caso), Ceodore e Rosa. Gli Eidolon invece immagino tu sappia che serve per forza Rydia in squadra per liberarli (almeno i primi quattro o cinque Rydia ce l'hai obbligatoriamente). Serve altro? --Pmbarbieri 23:18, nov 21, 2011 (UTC) Ah, avevo capito male. Comunque, l'ordine è quello, esatto. Mentre gli altri Eidolon sono: Ifrit a Eblan, Shiva nella caverna magnetica, Ramuh a Mysidia, Titano ad Agart (devi aver prima preso o ucciso Ramuh), le silfidi a Kaipo (puoi ucciderne qualcuna se vuoi, ma se vuoi avere quelle e una Band per Yang e Rydia è meglio averle) e il chocobo... boh? Remiem l'ha trovato ma io sinceramente no; infine il drago della nebbia lo trovi a Mist dopo aver liberato gli altri. Comunque, Shiva e Ramuh puoi liberarli o ucciderli, a tua discrezione... --Pmbarbieri 23:47, nov 21, 2011 (UTC) Chocobo si trova in un'isoletta solitaria, piccolina e sperduta da qualche parte che non ricordo. Ah, Teo, voglio farti solo un paio di piccolissimi spoiler: *La sacra famiglia e Golbez dovranno essere insieme solo al termine della gola lunare, nella storia conclusiva, quando dovrai combattere il cav*tossisce*. *Io ho ottenuto Leviatano prima di Asura. Ricordo che il re ha cercato di convincere la moglie a parole (sembrava dovesse chiedere il divorzio O.o) *Belzebù è un fottuto str**zo. Usa magie di status su tutto il gruppo. Esatto, QUEL Belzebù. *PS: ti avviso che uccidendo un eidolon, non ti comparirà nel bestiario. E chi se ne frega u_u *EDIT: basta che ci combatti con Rydia in squadra. Dopo un po' dovrebbe partire una scenetta che te li fa riottenere. PS: quando troverai Titano, ad Agart, affrontalo almeno una volta senza aver battuto Ramuh. Con Ira di Gaia ti farà sprofondare nel sottosuolo, dove troverai un'ascia bella forte. * 07:54, nov 22, 2011 (UTC) Per fare alcune precisazioni: *Ramuh e Shiva puoi ucciderli solamente se mentre li combatti decidi di continuare ad attaccarli quando loro smettono. Ottieni le loro entrate nel bestiario. *Non è necessario farsi sconfiggere da Titano per raggiungere i sotterranei di Agart. Basta entrarvi dal pozzo al centro del villaggio. *Leviatano e Asura non importa in che ordine li prendi basta che hai Rydia in squadra. *Se non hai ottenuto Leviatano e Asura automaticamente non puoi ottenere Bahamut. Se lo uccidi così potrai ottenere la sua entrata nel bestiario, comunque. I boss provenienti dagli altri capitoli sono effettivamente abbastanza bastardi, ma nulla di enormemente estenuante (superboss a parte, se hai letto le loro pagine). --Pmbarbieri 08:56, nov 22, 2011 (UTC) E aggiungo che il mio amore (♥) per Golbez e Fusoya, nella loro storia, è salito a dismisura. Dopo averle prese dalle menadi per metà gioco, finalmente loro due potranno dare due sonor sberle a quella ragazzaccia 07:39, nov 23, 2011 (UTC) Quoto quasi tutto. Il vestito da donna di Cloud lo vorrei troppo per Duodecim o per un prossimo Dissidia! Comunque, io sono arrivato ad un punto mortissimo di Type-0, perchè i miei personaggi non hanno le armature o le armi giuste (e grazie al cavolo, il gioco è in giapponese, che ne so quali sono le armi giuste?), ma ho passato punti peggiori. Hai presente Silent Hill? C'è un livello che ricorda molto quello, perchè c'è un cavolo di tizio con la maschera di Byakko e uno spadone insanguinato (palette swap di GilgaH, n.d.r.) che ti insegue neanche fosse Pyramid Head: ti uccide in un colpo e tu non lo puoi danneggiare in alcun modo. Alla fine sono arrivato fuori e chi trovo invece? Uno SCORPIONE GUARDIANO! Ma mica come quello del VII, molto più forte (quando l'ho battuto mi era rimasto in squadra solamente Eight, mentre tutti gli altri me li avevano falciati uno dopo l'altro nel corso del livello)! Prima o poi dovrò affrontare quella baldracca di Celestia, nella sua forma di Shinryu!!!! Quanto a Glgamesh, non l'ho ancora incontrato, ma sinceramente non so se ho voglia di affrontarlo nella sua forma a otto braccia! Per il resto, il gioco mi strapiace una cifra, e ti consiglio di provare tutto quello che puoi. C'è anche la scena in cui Emina si prova i bikini che le regali e puoi regolare l'angolazione della telecamera mentre lei gira per la sua stanza in desabillé ^W^. P.S. a che punto sei con TAY? --Pmbarbieri 22:47, nov 29, 2011 (UTC) Il problema è che i personaggi di TAY, essendo tanti, devono per forza dividersi quello spazio che gli viene dato. E i personaggi non interagiscono più tanto da quando arrivi sulla luna in poi, quindi è comprensibile che siano così. Tornando a Type-0, io adoro usare Cater e Ace, perchè con loro battere certi mostri al livello 99, se riesci a non farti colpire, è quasi facile. Una cosa che ho notato è che i personaggi che usi tu crepano spesso con un colpo, mentre quelli usati dal computer resistono per due colpi in più! --Pmbarbieri 23:17, nov 29, 2011 (UTC) Acciderbolina. Non è bello, però, lasciare personaggi senza quarti costumi =/ 07:32, nov 30, 2011 (UTC) Streghe Io sento solo odore di DLC per Artemisia in Duodecim, al massimo. Arecia non controlla lo spazio tempo, è molto più potente di Artemisia. I suoi poteri (cosa che tra l'altro scriverò quando farò la sua pagina) ricordano quelli di Scarlet, la figlia di Magneto nei fumetti Marvel: entrambe sono infatti in grado di manipolare la realtà, fino a cambiare radicalmente la storia. Artemisia non può cambiare il suo destino ed è condannata a un loop infinito, mentre Arecia cambia il destino di Oriense a suo piacimento. --Pmbarbieri 19:16, dic 8, 2011 (UTC) In effetti... Comunque, io ho finito Type-0, e ti posso dire che è davvero bellissimo. Io ho pianto quando ho visto il finale... Il problema è che, essendo in giapponese non ho capito tutto, quindi aspetterò con ansia di poterlo finalmente prendere in italiano, o almeno in inglese. Spero che questa volta lo traducano... --Pmbarbieri 00:02, dic 9, 2011 (UTC) Questo non te lo so dire, certo è che è abbastanza interessante come personaggio. Io mi chiedo, però, quale finale seguirà Type-1, visto che è ormai chiaro che questo gioco ha avuto abbastanza successo da permettere la realizzazione di più seguiti. In ogni caso, questa strega potrebbe riferirsi in qualche modo a Etro, anche se non credo che lei abbia questo tipo di potere; inoltre ci sono quei due mentecatti di Tiz e Joker sempre in mezzo ai maroni... C'è da dire che il fatto che sia ambientato nello stesso mondo del XIII è evidente: ad un certo punto Celestia nomina Pulse. A questo punto credo sia sufficiente continuare ad aspettare Versus ^^ --Pmbarbieri 01:01, dic 9, 2011 (UTC) Buon Natale!! :D Augurissimissimi! :) E... ehm... cosa devo aggiungere per non essere banale? Ormai, è difficile fare degli auguri decenti (infatti, scusatemi, lo stesso messaggio sarà ripetuto per tre xD). Potrei augurare tanti saluti, oppure tanti bei regali. Potrei augurare di mangiare tanto fino a scoppiare, di passare la più bella giornata dell'anno, ma sarebbe comunque già visto! Perciò, tutto quello che posso augurare è semplicemente tanta tanta felicità per voi e per i vostri amici, parenti e console: che possano sempre essere con voi (e nel caso delle ultime, che non si rompano mai)! Buon Anno! :D DamaXion 12:05, dic 25, 2011 (UTC) Codici Ti posso dire che il file "non-mi-ricordo-come-si-chiama.css" è stato rinominato "Wikia.css", e quindi nelle tabelle funzionano i codici tipo class="FFIVa", senza bisogno di cancellarli e scrivere bgcolor="#qualcosa". Grazie agli avvisi di una lavoratrice di Wikia, che ci ha dato suggerimenti su come aggiornare questa wiki. PS: posso raccontarti una storiella divertente? Allora... io gioco a Final Fantasy XII. Sconfiggo il ricercato Heg ed ottengo in premio l'Esuvia di serpente, oggetto che ti permette, nella subquest Il paziente dalmasco, di ricevere la massima ricompensa: un amuleto d'oro. Io mi dispero, perchè ho venduto l'Esuvia senza sapere a cosa servisse... Io poi mi informo e gioisco. Posso ottenere la chiave di Barheim, e con essa Zalera, anche senza Esuvia di serpente. E l'amuleto d'oro posso ottenerlo anche come premio per aver battuto il ricercato Enceladus, che al massimo domani sfiderò. F**k yeah 12:14, gen 25, 2012 (UTC) Il problema è che la tabella del Clan Centurio usa codici esadecimali normali, gli stessi delle tabelle di FFIV per esattezza, per la pagina di Gabranth non so che dirti. Comunque, Teo, l'helper mi ha detto che ormai la Monobook è molto limitata quanto a funzioni, e me ne sono accorto anch'io navigando su nonci. Tra l'altro, posso dirti che cambiando la skin qui non cambierà anche nonci, quindi non perderesti nulla. Anzi, volevo proprio chiederti un parere circa i nuovi colori e il nuovo sfondo :) P.S., sarebbe un buon momento per rimettere le mani sulla tua sandbox e provare a caricare la nuova pagina iniziale. --Pmbarbieri 12:29, gen 25, 2012 (UTC) Tu fai quello che vuoi, visto che sei abituato, ma è mio compito scoraggiare i nuovi utenti all'uso della monobook. Questa di esteticamente orrendo ha solo il fatto di avere così poco spazio, ma questo di buono ha che la pagina appare meno disordinata, soprattutto perchè questo template crea un sacco di spazi vuoti che sulla monobook si vedono molto più che sulla oasis. In caso non ci fosse, sulla monobook si creerebbe un pastrocchio senza capo nè coda, in cui le immagini sono messe alla bene e meglio e spesso, per conflitto di spazio, sono più in basso di dove dovrebbero essere. Scusami, te lo dico puoi fare quello che vuoi, ma a me piace vedere le cose ordinate, e sulla monobook da un bel po' non le vedo più. Cazzate a parte, per la pagina iniziale bisognerebbe trovare un colore di compromesso, non so se mi spiego: uno che accontenti sia il bianco della monobook, che pure potrei cambiare se ne avessi voglia, sia il blu di questa. --Pmbarbieri 16:07, gen 25, 2012 (UTC) Ellamiseria, ti abbiamo fatto qualcosa di male? Se dici così mi sento spinto a buttarmi da un ponte con un masso legato al collo =P 16:38, gen 25, 2012 (UTC) A parte che la storia dei finti melodrammi non è finta. Tu sei uno dei miei migliori amici, io sono molto sensibile ed ho sempre avuto il problema di essere eccessivamente turbato dalle discussioni, quindi quella cosa era la pura verità... e poi, non mi sembra il caso di fare tanto casino per una skin ^^ una volta ho provato anche quella, la Mono, e in tutta sincerità devo dire che preferisco questa. De gustibus non disputandum est u_u PS: e chi ti ha detto niente riguardo alla tua presenza? Se sei geloso perchè temi di perdere la poltrona, beh... fattela passare perchè qui sempre il benvenuto xD EDIT: curiosità. Sapevi che anche il Betamax era superiore al VHS? Però il VHS aveva i film a luci rosse e la gente ha scelto in base a questo, asd 08:06, gen 26, 2012 (UTC) A parte che dalle ultime modifiche che hanno fatto la nuova skin non è affatto scomoda come dici. Anzi, somiglia sempre più alla Monaco vecchia, e ogni cosa è perfettamente accessibile. Su Nonci io faccio un po' fatica ad orientarmi, comunque alla fine è una questione di abitudine, secondo me, come con i nuovi episodi della saga: ormai Final Fantasy ha preso un'altra piega (per un motivo a parer mio ragionevolissimo), ma che ci possiamo fare, ora il mondo è cambiato in questo modo e ce li dobbiamo tenere :) Per quanto riguarda la storia di PRISON, sai bene che non dipende da lei prendere provvedimenti. Inoltre non è che ci ha messo un anno lei a capire, semplicemente si è interessata alla cosa proprio perchè è stato Prison per primo a contattarla, perchè lui e Lexaeus non la piantavano di battibeccare su MSN e sulle loro wiki. In ogni caso, non c'entra nulla con lei il fatto che preferisca la skin nuova, la preferisco da molto più tempo è_é Comunque, stai tranquillo, è vero tiriamo avanti anche senza di te, ma con te è meglio, o no? ;) --Pmbarbieri 10:53, gen 26, 2012 (UTC) Grazie mille. Propongo questo 13:15, gen 26, 2012 (UTC) Si, quella del cosplay di Eternal Sonata. Me gusta. Immagino che il prossimo sarà Rosch, allora. In effetti anche Dysley non sarebbe male, anche se, non so perchè, penso potrebbero mettere direttamente Baldanders. Te lo immagini, Risata di Thanatos come Sincronizzazione? --Pmbarbieri 11:51, feb 12, 2012 (UTC) Ah, la tettuta ripescata? Io intanto mi concentro sui boss degli altri capitoli, e se mettono Shinryu... niente Sincronizzazione perchè non ha mosse esclusive :v Ci pensate se mettono ancora Sephiroth, con Supernova come Sinc? -- 12:09, feb 12, 2012 (UTC) Ti dirò, non posso non dichiararmi abbastanza contento che abbiano ripescato lui, anche se credo che l'abbiano fatto perchè l'hanno scartato in Type-0. Comunque, l'altro deve essere per forza Ultros, allora. Chissà come li faranno, piuttosto. --Pmbarbieri 23:08, mar 5, 2012 (UTC) A me Tyfon piace, se devo essere sincero, ma primi fra tutti vorrei vedere Gilgamesh ed Artemisia u.u In compenso, rispondo con una cosa che secondo me farà calare la già bassa stima dei fans verso la SE: ecche qua -- 08:23, mar 6, 2012 (UTC) Zio Ulti Ciao, senti avrei bisogno che mi facessi (quando hai tempo) un piccolo resoconto della battaglia contro Orthros e Typhon su FFXIII-2, magari creando delle pagine complete di descrizione e strategia, con i nomi degli attacchi che sei riuscito a prendere. Poi io farò una tabella con le statistiche e una con gli Optima. Grazie in anticipo ;) --Pmbarbieri 15:30, mar 28, 2012 (UTC) Per quello ho detto quando hai tempo, era implicito anche quando l'avevi testato ^^. Comunque, se vuoi fare qualche pagina simile, io ho disponibili diverse immagini. Io vorrei fare quella sul Pomutante, e magari anche su Vostra maturità. Tu potresti fare Zenobia :) --Pmbarbieri 15:43, mar 28, 2012 (UTC) Mi può andar bene, tanto ho uno scan del suo artwork, tutto ciò che devi fare è modificare la tabella nel giusto modo ;) --Pmbarbieri 08:42, mar 30, 2012 (UTC) Bestiario Allora... COSA C'È che non va? -- 20:04, apr 27, 2012 (UTC) Nessun problema, io sarò qui a coccolarmi la mia Lei. PS: ricordati che qui le porte sono sempre aperte, specialmente per te -- 20:09, apr 27, 2012 (UTC) Teo, la creazione dei mostri del bestiario del XIII-2 dovrebbe essere affidata in particolar modo a te. Purtroppo, TòoZ non ha il gioco effettivo, così come non ce l'ho io, quindi mentre io cerco di tenere a freno il suo spirito d'iniziativa tu vedi un po' che cosa riesci a fare. Lo sai che il tuo posto è sempre qui che ti aspetta. ;) --Pmbarbieri 21:25, apr 27, 2012 (UTC) Vanno benissimo :) Comunque, che te ne pare delle tabelle doppie delle pagine di alcuni personaggi? --Pmbarbieri 18:38, apr 30, 2012 (UTC) Non ti saprei dire, anche perchè chi se la cava meglio con i codici è Remiem. Credo comunque sia meglio parlarne su Faccialibro, magari mandami un messaggio lì. BTW, ancora non le vedi le tabelle doppie che abbiamo introdotto? Perchè mi sembra strano che non si vedano, dato che usiamo gli stessi codici della wiki americana, che mi pare tu veda correttamente. Ad ogni modo, la settimana prossima mi compro FFXIII-2, nel frattempo mi sono già preso tutti i DLC dell'arena, e mi sono convinto a prendere dallo store anche Omega. Tu che cosa hai scaricato? Ah, e la pagina di GilgaH di FFXIII-2 come ti sembra? :) --Pmbarbieri 00:37, mag 27, 2012 (UTC) Ti ho ri-risposto. Comunque, tu hai battuto Orthros e Gilgamesh, per caso? Perchè mi servirebbero alcune info sulle statistiche e sulla seconda parte di battaglia contro il polipone, oltre ad alcune citazioni, sempre di Orthros (che dovrebbero essere citazioni anche di FFVI). --Pmbarbieri 10:19, mag 27, 2012 (UTC) Che sta succedendo? Non sono sicuro su cosa direbbe Nietzsche: la Square è morta, o lo è solo il cervello/fiuto per gli affari degli italiani? Che cosa vuole fare esattamente la Nintendo? Far calare le vendite del 3DS in Italia oppure qualcos'altro che non ci è dato sapere? Perchè tra tutti i giochi che potevano evitare di localizzare dovevano prendere proprio quello più atteso? Perchè noi italiani non riusciamo ad avere una sola saga Square tradotta interamente nella nostra lingua? Io mi auguro che sia solo uno scherzo, e che in un mese cambino idea. O che almeno in futuro abbiano la decenza di mettere una nuova versione o una patch nelle lingue che hanno snobbato come DLC, quella sì che la comprerebbero tutti! --Pmbarbieri 13:32, giu 21, 2012 (UTC) Io me lo auguro, ma per me, da fan della saga, sembra quasi un insulto. Ma quello che mi dà fastidio, più che altro, non è semplicemente il fatto che non lo abbiano tradotto, quanto il fatto che in Italia quando arriva un prodotto di qualità lo si snobba così e non lo si localizza: capisco se si trattasse di una casa di nicchia, ma qui stiamo parlando della Square, cavolo! Poi, soprattutto, già il 3DS non mi sembra abbia avuto quel grandissimo successo, se poi non localizzano i giochi migliori e traducono in millemila lingue soltanto la roba per bambini. Poi questo è un capitolo che stava davvero alzando il livello di qualità della saga, e come al solito qui in Italia rovinano tutto. Secondo me la Nintendo sta cercando di recuperare quello che aveva perso quando hanno iniziato a fioccare rom pirata a tutto andare. Però con il 3DS questo non è ancora possibile, quindi non ci avrebbe perso nulla. Se poi aggiungiamo che quei furboni dei francesi hanno anche la decenza di doppiarlo nella loro lingua, si capisce quanto noi siamo indietro. --Pmbarbieri 21:01, giu 21, 2012 (UTC) Ma appunto, è quello il problema. Io dò proprio la colpa alla Nintendo. Che fine ha fatto il tempo delle traduzioni e dei doppiaggi in quasi tutte le lingue per tutti i giochi? Provino a non tradurre Pokemon o Super Mario, vediamo se ne hanno il coraggio. Solo che quelli sono di loro proprietà. Tra l'altro, se non riescono a tradurre Type-0 in italiano, cerco di imparare come modificare i giochi PSP e piuttosto lo traduco io. --Pmbarbieri 21:18, giu 21, 2012 (UTC) Va bene. Comunque, spero solo che, se fanno una traduzione amatoriale, non facciano le cagate che hanno fatto quelli della traduzione di Re:CoM. Io quella non la riesco a giocare neanche con tutta la buona volontà. Invece vorrei provare a ritradurre Final Fantasy VII dei SadNES, per modificare quelle due cose che mi hanno fatto leggermente cadere le braccia della loro altrimenti perfetta traduzione. ^^' BTW, hai visto l'immagine di Ultima Weapon di FFXIV che ho caricato? Finalmente quel Final Fantasy XI-2 mancato inizia a servire a qualcosa? Comunque, non credo di aver capito, ma la versione 2.0 avrà la modalità offline oppure sarà sempre online ma semplicemente senza altri giocatori? --Pmbarbieri 22:13, giu 21, 2012 (UTC) No, perchè una delle ultime notizie su Zellfantasy aveva fatto un riferimento a una modalità single player, ma non ho capito se sia offline oppure no. :/ Comunque, quell'immagine piace un casino anche a me, ma spero che abbiano messo anche qualcos'altro del settimo capitolo oltre a Ultima e al muro diabolico. Già hanno detto di avere in preparazione la torre di cristallo di Final Fantasy III. :) Ah, totocazzata, secondo te FFIII per PSP lo localizzeranno o no (ricordiamoci che, essendo IDENTICO alla versione DS hanno già pronta la traduzione)? --Pmbarbieri 22:22, giu 21, 2012 (UTC) Purtroppo FFIII è un gioco che non riesco a inquadrare bene: per il NDS, e per la semplicità della trama, la grafica è abbastanza azzeccata (se non altro un po' di più di FFIV), ma è proprio la trama in sè che non so se apprezzare o no. Comunque, se speravi in un porting in 2D come per gli altri capitoli, non credo che l'avrebbero fatto: oramai i Final Fantasy classici non sono più al passo con i tempi (a volte, è un bene, credimi). Tra l'altro, non riesco a capire come mai si siano disturbati a far uscire Final Fantasy Dimensions adesso: ha la stessa grafica di The After Years per il WII, solo che è uscito quattro anni più tardi. --Pmbarbieri 23:01, giu 21, 2012 (UTC) Bow to me, bitches! Oddio, dopo aver sentito un fottio di persone dire "Io ho coalizzato Amodar dopo averlo sconfitto 40 volte", ho trovato decisamente soddisfacente il poter dire "Io l'ho coalizzato AL PRIMO COLPO!". Credo sia più facile coalizzarlo se si sconfigge prima Lightning e poi lui. --Pmbarbieri 13:42, giu 28, 2012 (UTC) Lol. Sì, è vero. Però almeno si capisce che è veramente pazzo, anche se speravo qualcosa in più sulla sua backstory, come nel TF2 cinese. Comunque, ho finito FFXIII-2, e devo dire che la battaglia finale è qualcosa di davvero meritevole. Solo che, come si fa a battere quello strombolo di Bahamut fluctuo con cinque stelle, cavolo? Ah, quest'estate comincio a girare le recensioni dei capitoli di Final Fantasy della saga regolare. Hai qualche consiglio da darmi in merito, tipo secondo te come le devo strutturare? --Pmbarbieri 01:39, giu 30, 2012 (UTC) Le recensioni penso di metterle sul mio canale, dopo averci messo metà dei video gameplay di Amnesia fatti con Dama. Comunque, è ovvio che le battute ce le metto: sappi anche che sarò particolarmente infervorato quando arriverò a FFVII. --Pmbarbieri 13:19, giu 30, 2012 (UTC) Ma buon giorno, quanto tempo! :D Sì, io a Lucca ci sono anche quest'anno, nella parte del soldato di TF2. BTW, tu l'hai vista la pagina di Desolatio, al momento in cui è stata creata? Tu come valuteresti l'operato del creatore? P.S. Sai che mi è capitato quest'estate? Ho incontrato uno uguale identico al prof. TESTOH! --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 10:17, ott 13, 2012 (UTC) No, scrive in italiano che non esiste ed è quasi tutto fandom: grammatica approssimativa, nomi scritti sbagliati, linea temporale sfasata (sembra che credesse che Zaon e Yuna fossero contemporanei). Dalle sorelle Magus catalogate come Eoni supremi, alla classificazione di Trema come sacerdote yevonita quando Yevon non esisteva ancora, al pensiero che Zaon di Zanarkand potesse anche solo avvicinarsi a Bevelle e RICEVERE un Eone... Mi ha fatto rimpiangere Karl90, sul serio. E il brutto è che se scrivesse ancora peggio sarebbe identico a qualcuno che conosciamo molto bene. Comunque a Lucca ci sto il 3 e il 4, per comodità. --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 11:05, ott 13, 2012 (UTC) Non posso farmi una giornata fuori ad un torneo di Magic che Ishramit e Teo mi ritornano, lol. Bentornati, amici miei: sono molto contento di rivedervi e, detto fra noi, anche che ci diate una mano; ultimamente sto perdendo colpi :asd: EDIT: quanto vi invidio, voi che andate a Lucca. Io inizio ad avere carenza di contante e Magic The Gathering non è un hobby a costo zero. PS: ma quando avrete prenotato gli alberghi? Minimo l'anno scorso --LordRemiem (discussioni) 19:19, ott 13, 2012 (UTC) Oddio mi dispiace. Guarda, anche il nostro viaggio non è stato senza casini, però effettivamente questa è sfiga. Beh, sarà per il prossimo anno. --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 08:18, nov 6, 2012 (UTC) Ciao, ho risolto il problemino delle tabelle bianche nella monobook, adesso puoi vedere anche tu come le ho cambiate. Il prossimo passo sarà cambiare il logo della monobook con quello di Gilgy. Se ti piacerebbe facessi qualcos'altro, non fare altro che dirmelo :) --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 17:13, nov 22, 2012 (UTC) Nah, è stato piuttosto semplice in verità: mi è bastato ricreare quella pagina che io e Rem avevamo cancellato perchè per qualche strano motivo non risultava compatibile con la skin di Wikia. Il che mi sembra assurdo visto che sulla wiki inglese funziona... --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 21:47, nov 22, 2012 (UTC) Film Ma c'è un film che ti piace, a te? xD --LordRemiem (discussioni) 12:12, dic 4, 2012 (UTC) Boh, io ti dico questo: avendolo già visto (e trovato decisamente bello), se non ti va di rivederlo per me va anche bene, però cerchiamo comunque di organizzare per qualcos'altro settimana prossima, giusto per far andare la giornata. --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 15:53, dic 4, 2012 (UTC) Io sono libero quasi sempre, ovviamente a parte oggi che devo fare un'allegra gastroscopia. Avvisatemi solo per tempo che riaccumulo un po' di soldini per i viaggi --LordRemiem (discussioni) 07:42, dic 5, 2012 (UTC) Non dovrebbero esserci problemi, con i prezzi del mac. Comunque, è meglio se rimaniamo lì esattamente come l'altra volta, vista la temperatura schifosa che c'è. Va bene sempre alle 12? --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 13:41, dic 10, 2012 (UTC) Dò la mia conferma anche io, ci sarò --LordRemiem 17:41, dic 10, 2012 (UTC) Spoony Mi sono ricordato che la wiki americana di Final Fantasy ha una pagina su Spoony. Ora, io non so quanto possa essere utile, ma pensi sia possibile (e possa essere interessante) farla anche qui? --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 15:01, dic 31, 2012 (UTC) Perfetto, diciamo che ci voleva ^^. Le recensioni possono essere molto personali, ma è un ottimo termine di paragone, uno con cui confrontare le proprie idee (sperando che non nascano un casino di suoi cloni, ma è il meno che devo temere. Ovviamente bisogna raccontare le recensioni come appaiono effettivamente nel canale, come la parte in cui Spoony è stato ucciso, l'aiuto ricevuto da parte di Linkara nello scontro con Tidus, Insano e la vendetta di Yuna, il trollaggio di Sephiroth con Final Fantasy XIII... --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 00:34, gen 4, 2013 (UTC) Nel pomeriggio ti mando un messaggio su fb, così ne parliamo meglio. --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 10:42, feb 21, 2013 (UTC) siamo ancora d'accordo così. Dieci e mezza, undici, a Piola. --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 18:33, mar 22, 2013 (UTC) Ah comunque, hai visto le nuove immagini di FFX HD? A vedere finalmente Yuna che piange con una faccia davvero triste veniva da piangere anche a me, ma di gioia! :D --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 18:54, mar 22, 2013 (UTC) WTF Sai mica cos'è successo a Zellfantasy? Da un momento all'altro è segnalato come sito malware. --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 17:59, giu 6, 2013 (UTC) No, non è ancora a posto. Chissà cos'è successo :/ --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 20:19, giu 6, 2013 (UTC) A proposito, come ti sembra Snow? Per me è la prova che Toriyama e Kitase han risucchiato l'anima di Devil may Cry e l'hanno trasfusa qui, se già il look di Lightning mi aveva dato qualche sospetto. Pronostici al riguardo? Secondo me, o si trasforma in un Cie'th e Light dovrà porre fine alle sue sofferenze, o rinsavisce all'ultimo momento e aiuta la protagonista alla fine del gioco. Chissà, magari si potrà decidere se salvarlo o meno, sarebbe interessante come cosa :) --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 21:13, giu 6, 2013 (UTC) Beh, almeno è tutto abbastanza coerente con il personaggio. Io te l'avevo detto che sarebbe diventato emo, e per quanto mi riguarda mi sento soddisfatto del risultato finale. Lo dice anche il trailer: se non cambi mai in 500 anni non sei normale. Per quanto riguarda l'arma... sai, non c'è più la tecnologia PMA quindi penso abbia dovuto arrangiarsi usando i poteri che aveva lui. Secondo me, o Sazh è il capo dei banditi nel deserto o avrà comunque qualche ruolo un po' particolare. --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 11:26, giu 7, 2013 (UTC) Sabato può andar bene. Io intanto sto cercando di finire tutta la roba da elaborare in Kingdom Hearts Final Mix: dannati Darkball, mollassero una volta il loro bottino -_- --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 18:57, ott 8, 2013 (UTC) Ehilà, Teo! Bel lavoro con le immagini nuove. Forse riesco a farne arrivare qualcuna in qualità migliore di FFXII. Hai visto le nuove tabelle che ho messo nella pagina di Fire? Non sono ancora finite, ma pensavo sarebbe stata una cosa più comoda dal punto di vista della resa delle pagine... Ah, secondo te chi sarà ormai il boss finale di Lightning Returns? --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 09:39, ott 10, 2013 (UTC) Non l'hanno fatto con Type-0, e potevano farlo in qualsiasi momento. Comunque, aspettati sempre questa possibilità, considerato che sono ambientati nello stesso universo. Io adesso sono un pelo incazzato perché temo che presto dovrò comprarmi un Iphone, con tutto quello che sta uscendo solo per smartphone in questo periodo. Già volevo aspettare fino alla conferma che TAY fosse in italiano, ma adesso che esce anche FFVI mi sa che cederò alla mela. Potrei comprarmi un galaxy, è vero, ma con quello fare gli screen è più difficile -_- COmunque, come boss finale potrebbe esserci anche Bhunivelze stesso. In quanto a Snow, io l'avevo detto che diventava un Cie'th ^^' --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 10:27, ott 10, 2013 (UTC) Ah, domani, alle 10 in centrale. E speriamo che non piova -_- --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 16:39, ott 11, 2013 (UTC) Ah. allora vengo su un po' dopo, così passo prima a comprare Pokémon Y. ANCORA QUALCHE ORAH! --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 17:27, ott 11, 2013 (UTC) No, sono libero. --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 13:05, ott 19, 2013 (UTC) Va benissimo =) --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 15:02, ott 19, 2013 (UTC) Epikos Ho comprato da poco Bravely Default, ed è davvero una figata! Non solo rievoca i giochi di ruolo classici, di cui per quanto mi riguarda rappresenta il futuro, ma è anche tanto tanto giapponese, e si vede da come sono caratterizzati i personaggi. XD --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 14:49, gen 14, 2014 (UTC) Ancora non l'ho preso. Comunque, chiamarla versione potenziata il TFF per IOS non direi proprio: hai pochissimi personaggi e canzoni, e se vuoi tutto il resto... "E io paaago! E IO PAAAAAAGO!". Comunque, i giapponesi devono piantare di fare giochi con prosperose protagoniste quindicenni, se poi vogliono metterci anche personaggi come il vecchietto maniaco come succede in Bravely Default (questo spiega il PEGI 12). Menomale che nella versione internazionale hanno alzato l'età ai personaggi XD --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 16:53, gen 14, 2014 (UTC) Dissidia Fanmade Ciao! Senti, poichè sei una vera autorità per quanto riguarda questo personaggio, mi aiuteresti a completarlo/migliorarlo? --LordRemiem 13:17, feb 13, 2014 (UTC) Beh, in verità mi mancherebbero uno o due costumi e dettagli sulla modalità EX, ovvero che cosa cambia in lui quando entra in quella modalità (non le abilità assunte, solo l'aspetto) --LordRemiem 20:53, feb 13, 2014 (UTC) Ti ringrazio, finalmente il personaggio è finito. Ho avuto difficoltà soprattutto per la modalità EX (e per il suo nome), mentre per l'ipermossa ho pensato ad Avengers Alliance, in cui Deadpool ti arriva ad infliggere centinaia di migliaia di danni con un solo attacco (Happy to see you!!! PEW PEW PEW). Gli attacchi sono venuti praticamente da sè... e quello con la barra PV era praticamente un obbligo da mettere. E non dimentichiamoci della NU0V4 H4CK D1 D34DP00L!!!oneone!!! --LordRemiem 08:18, feb 14, 2014 (UTC) FFTA Il problema è che comunque i tuoi avversari, in FFTA, possono compiere le tue stesse azioni. È un po' come combattere il PvP in Avengers Alliance... e per giunta le loro azioni sono molto casuali. Nemmeno nelle battaglie casuali del primo Tactics servirebbe una strategia, quella dovrebbe esserci solo contro i boss (per tornare a FFTA, potremmo inserire straregie contro i Totema, o Li-Grim, che usano schemi d'attacco loro esclusivi)... ho una paura folle di scrivere le stesse cose in tutte le missioni, tipo "portarsi un paladino, un mago bianco, un italiano, un inglese, un francese ecc..." PS: a proposito di MAA, devo dire che ogni volta che uso Deadpool lo amo un po' di più. Visto che hai anche Gambit, che ti sblocca la missione 2.1.6, sai cosa potresti fare, te? Portare Deadpool al livello 13 e farmare le sue due EISO esclusive. Magari lo metti in coppia con Cable ed in PvP potresti fare i disastri... io per ora con Nico Minoru e Rogue-Carestia mi trovo benone --LordRemiem 17:45, mar 23, 2014 (UTC) Bisogna quindi considerare cosa faccio io, che non grindo mai :asd: il casino è che comunque molti nemici o boss dispongono di set di abilità ed equippi anch'essi casuali (vedi Wiegraf in Tactics), ed i loro schemi d'attacco non sono fissi. Ma comunque qualcosa si può tirare giù, anche se in scontri senza boss potrebbe non essere così facile. PS: dimenticavo il fatto che, a partire da quando Ezel apre il negozio, potremmo dare suggerimenti sulle Legalcarte da portarsi dietro (com'era quella missione di FFTA con solo arcieri, artiglieri e cacciatori fra i nemici... dove se ti porti la Legalcarta "Pena per azione Missili" hai praticamente vinto?). PPS: io grazie al cielo dispongo di Rogue e contro Rescue uso Assorbimento Potere, che infligge Svantaggio (e contro Rescue vuol dire SFINIMENTOH), ed almeno per un turno la zittisco, ma in effetti sì, quella ragazzina in armatura rende gli scontri molto lunghi e pallosi. Riflettendoci bene, ho considerato quali personaggi hanno più sbilanciato il PvP: *Emma Frost: più multitasking di lei non c'è. Fa tutto. *Havok: nemico random attacca -> Coordinazione Incredibile: turno extra -> Energia Incanalata -> Scarica al Plasma -> OHKO di primo turno al tuo miglior ariete. *Rescue: per piacere, non ne parliamo... *Ares: ecco, Ares. Il suo set di mosse non è sinergico, come ad esempio quelli di Mimo, Capitan Bretagna, Wolverine, ma anche Wasp, Deadpool ecc... il suo set di mosse racchiude solo attacchi completamente a caso fatti apposta per spaccare i culi. * --LordRemiem 12:56, mar 24, 2014 (UTC) E chi può dimenticare come sia stato TU a farmi entrare qui? ^^ --LordRemiem 12:15, apr 3, 2015 (UTC) Hola! Ti avevo lasciato un MP ma a quanto pare faccio prima a salutarti da qui xD -- :Se non vuoi rispondermi basta dirlo xD-- ::Immaginavo, immaginavo xD--